My Little Look Alike
by GollaG
Summary: Scott Tracy just wanted to get through the day without any arguments or emotional outbursts from his brothers, but when you throw in Virgil's paints, a phobia of baths, and mischievous Gordon, that's not likely to happen.


Hi Thunderbirds Fandom! My names GollaG, and I'm excited to be here.

Well, now that we've gotten the pleasantries out of the way, let's get down to business. About a year ago, my good friend Nicole showed me the movie Thunderbirds. I'm not new to FF, and she told me that it's fandom was just as good, if not better! (So technically this is all her fault.) I've spent the last year researching the movie, the TV show, and reading Fanfiction. Now I can finally say I've posted something! I'm super pumped for a quite large story ark that I'm writing for the fandom, this however, is not part of it.

This really is just a cute little one- shot that's been sitting on my computer since October. Yay!

Still, I hope it's to the readers liking.

Thanks to my Beta Nicole (a.k.a. said friend) for looking over my work for kinks and screw ups.

**Disclaimer**: The Thunderbirds belong to Gerry Anderson (May he rest in peace) and his family.

(I have no rights to it, and make no money. Basically I'm broke and just borrowing the characters.)

See you at the bottom, now on to the story!

* * *

Scott- 14

John- 12

Virgil-10

Gordon- 8

Alan- 4

Scott Tracy looked down at the scene in front of him in horror.

The little boy looked up at Scott with excited blue eyes.

"Alan… what did you do?" Scott said, looking around at Virgil's messed up paint set and room.

Alan made a range of motions with his arms, and Scott sighed at the lack of verbals from the four year old.

Alan didn't talk, that was fact. No matter how much Scott wished it wasn't. This however, was a totally different issue.

Scott sighed and got down to Alan's level, "Does Virgil know you're in here."

Scott received a head shake. "So why were you in here?"

The blond made more confusing gestures, finally ending by pointing at his now brown hair.

"Alan, you know you shouldn't be in Virgil's paints without permission and supervision." Scott sighed as tears welled up in Alan's eyes. It was only noon, and Scott already had a headache. He had been hoping to get through lunch without any fights or emotional outbursts, but this; this took the cake on lots of things his brothers had done.

"Alan, no tears, come on Sprout, just tell me why you were in Virgil's paint set without permission."

Alan made more unidentifiable gestures, before huffing and crossing his arms and glaring at Scott. Who was at his wits end when John saved him from losing it, "He says he wanted to look like you."

Scott stilled… 'What'?

John must have read his older brothers mind, because he continued to translate the Alanese for Scott to understand. "He says he was having trouble with the things dad had given him to do, and he kept thinking, 'What would Scotty do?'. So he decided that to think like you, he had to look like you… I think you can figure out where it went from there.

Scott groaned, Virgil was going to kill Alan when he saw the room and paint set.

"My room!"

Bingo.

Virgil moved around like a confused clown, "Wha… buh… how… oh man, what happened in here? Scott?"

Scott sighed, "Alan decided he wanted to try being a brunette for the day."

Virgil's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, "And why did he use my paint set?" Scott could see the middle child was seething, his hands clenching and unclenching.

John unconsciously shifted in front of the smaller blond. Virgil and John's tempers were very alike, they didn't get angry easily, but when they did, it was downright scary.

Virgil took a few breaths to calm down, and his eyes softened as they landed on Alan, the toddler was just too cute with his big blue eyes and sunny smile, but that did not excuse the mess Alan had made of the room, and of himself.

Virgil smiled, he knew how to get revenge.

Bypassing John, and scooping up the blond gone brunette, Virgil turned to walk towards the door, "Well, we might as well get you cleaned up."

Alan froze in horror.

"That's right Sprout, because you got everything messy, it all has to be cleaned, and that includes you."

Alan squirmed for dear life, and at that moment, Gordon chose to walk around the corner. "Did I hear the glorious sounds of a bath beckoning me?"

All three elder Tracys responded at the same time, "Go away Gordon." And Scott finished by adding, "You're partially the reason he hates water so much."

Gordon pretended to have been shot, "Oh, I am wounded! Such lies!"

Scott rolled his eyes, Gordon would never change. "Alright everyone!" his four brothers turned to look at Scott, "Gordon, John, Lunch; Virgil, Alan, Bath. I'll clean up your room a bit Virgil, okay."

Virgil nodded in gratitude, and they all went their separate ways.

Scott turned back to the room and sighed while rubbing his temples, sometimes his brothers drove him nuts.

Virgil winced as he felt Alan's arms tighten around his neck as he got the bath water running. This was going to be interesting. Checking the temperature, Virgil slowly stripped Alan, and placed him in the tub. Alan whimpered and shook as Virgil mushed shampoo into his hair. After fifteen minutes and an entire bottle of shampoo, Alan was finally clean. Virgil pulled the four year old out of the tub and wrapped him in a towel.

"What am I going to do with you Sprout?"

Alan cuddled into Virgil's chest as his brother ran a towel over his hair. The tears dripping down the blonde's face made the artist's heart ache.

Virgil smiled gently, and pulled Alan closer, "It's okay baby, but next time you want to look like Scotty, come to me first."

Alan nodded, and Virgil kissed him on the nose to which Alan squealed in delight.

"Lunch!" John's voice rang out from the kitchen.

Virgil chuckled, "Well what do you say pretty baby, you ready to go eat?"

Alan beamed up at the artist and nodded excitedly.

With that, the Tracy boys all sat down for lunch, the paint situation forgotten.

14 Years later:

Scott's eyes widened in horror at the sight of his youngest brother, and he felt his heart drop into his stomach in denial.

"You are not going out like that!" Scott said, grabbing his brother's arm as he tried to squeeze by.

Alan skillfully rolled his eyes, "I'm not a little kid anymore Scott, you can't tell me how to dress."

Scott narrowed his eyes, "I don't care how old you are, and you are not going out like that… You're not helping Gordon!"

Gordon promptly rolled off of the couch and onto the floor in laughter.

Alan pulled away from Scott, and sat on the arm of the couch his red headed brother had previously occupied, "It's a Halloween party Scott, we're supposed to dress up."

Scott growled, "Not like that!"

Alan flashed a dark smile, "I thought you'd be flattered; it's not every day that I do something like this for you."

Scott pointed towards the stairs that Alan had just descended, "Change."

The blond scoffed, "That's not fair!"

Scott smiled, knowing he had the upper hand, "Do you want me to get Dad involved with this?"

"Get Dad involved with what?" Scott winced at the sound of his father's deep baritone voice.

Jeff Tracy walked in, saw his youngest and started to laugh right along with Gordon.

Seeing the opportunity he had been waiting for, Alan put on his best puppy dog eyes, "Dad, Scott's not going to let me go to the party, and Virgil worked so hard on the makeup, it would break his heart knowing that all of his work went to waste."

From out of nowhere, Virgil was suddenly beside Alan. Flinging his arm around the youngest, he put his acting skills to use as he let fake tears escape his eyes, "Please let him go dad, I worked so hard on this, and it would be such a tragedy for all this effort to go to waste." Virgil wiped away a pretend tear and then stuck his tongue out at Scott's glare.

"I just wonder how you got the hair the right color." Scott mumbled still not impressed.

"Come on dad, I really want to go as a Thunderbird." Alan begged giving his best impression of a wide eyed, hopeful bunny.

Scott continued to glare at the newly created duplicate of himself.

Jeff thought it through, and gave his answer.

…

"Bye Alan, have fun!" Gordon yelled as he waved with a cheery smile on his face.

"I can't believe you let him go as me!" Scott complained.

Jeff smiled and patted Scott's back, "Don't worry son, I'm sure he won't do anything too stupid."

Scott groaned, "Famous last words dad."

Jeff, Virgil, and Gordon all laughed, as John walked up to the group. He was down from Five so that Brains and Fermat could make improvements to the machine. He just gotten back and missed the whole event, "Hey, what's everyone laughing at."

"You are officially my favorite family member John." Scott seethed.

John blinked in confusion as Scott grabbed him and walked back to the house.

A while later:

"That little rat!" Scott was beat red with furry.

"What?" John glanced up from the book he was reading to watch his only older brother pace in anger.

Scott's eyes burned with pure fire, "He stole my ID!"

John set his book in his lap, "Hmm that means he'd been planning this for a while. I'm actually kind of proud of him for pulling it off."

Scotts eyes blazed on, "You're not helping John."

John grinned darkly, "I know."

Scott ranted a bit more, and then planted himself in a chair, to await the return of his baby brother.

Later that night… or early the next morning:

Alan seamlessly slipped through the door, and right into a waiting Scott.

Scott had that you're busted look on his face, "Hello Alan, did you have a good night?"

Alan laughed nervously at the look his oldest brother was giving him, "Uh, hi Scott, what are you doing up?"

Scott got up from the chair, and stalked like a jungle cat around the blond, "I think you know, Alan."

Alan felt confused and cornered; he had no idea what Scott was talking about. "Uh, Scott, I think your age is starting to catch up with you, you're going senile. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Scott pinned Alan in the corner by putting both hands on the wall behind the youngest, "Okay, this can go the easy way, or the hard way Sprout. Tell me what you did, and I'll let you off. Deny it, and I tell Dad everything."

Alan, not liking the feeling of being trapped, steeled his nerves, and prepared to fight, "But Scott… I didn't do anything."

Scott rolled his eyes, he had expected denial, "Oh really, and I bet you have no idea what happened to my ID either, do you?"

Alan blinked, he had no idea what Scott was talking about, "No… Scott, are you feeling okay?"

Scott backed off. Alan didn't lie well, so when he did, his brothers could always tell. Alan was telling the truth.

Scott sighed, "Okay then, what do you think could have happened to it?"

Alan raised an eyebrow, he had an idea, and it would be a perfect form of revenge.

That afternoon:

"Alright, operation get Gordon to confess is go." Alan gave an evil smirk as he and Scott watched Gordon sunbath by the pool.

"Are you sure this will work, I mean, he's a genuine devil, he could already know what we have planned, and let's face it Allie, you're a terrible liar." Scott said with doubt, as he watched the red head stretch like a lazy cat. He was still ticked and wanted his things back, but Gordon wasn't stupid and would most likely see through their plan.

Alan sent his brother a sneaky smile and patted him on the shoulder, "Lying and acting are two totally different things oh brother mine. Now, watch and learn."

Alan made his way over to the red head and sat down next to him. Gordon noticed this, and set down his magazine, "What can I do for you little brother?"

"I have a question Gordon." Alan put on his best kicked puppy face.

Gordon took the bait, "Okay, shoot."

Alan bit his lip, "Last night, Scott stopped me when I got back, said something about a missing ID… I was wondering if you knew anything about it."

Gordon chuckled, "So the old man finally figured out it was missing… did he say anything about a credit card?"

Scott began to check his wallet again, swearing when he saw the said credit card was also missing.

"No," Alan continued raising an eyebrow, "Why?"

Gordon slung an arm over the blonde's shoulder, and pulled him into a noogie, "Come close and let me share a secret my most trusted partner. Do you remember when the nosecone of Thunderbird One was painted with pink polka dots? Not visible unless you're up close, but it was visible enough to drive Scott insane while he flew."

"Um… yeah." Alan chuckled a bit at the thought, he had been at school, but when he got home, it was all his brothers talked about. Alan had enjoyed the lack of teasing aimed at him during that time.

Gordon chuckled evilly, "That was courteously of his credit card and ID."

The eighteen year olds eyes widened in surprise and delight, "You mean you were using his credit card to buy prank materials, that's ingenious! Gordon, you're a mastermind."

"Why thank you little brother, I'm glad someone appreciates my genius."

Scott couldn't take it anymore; he burst from his hiding place, and headed straight for the red head, "Gordon!"

It only took the trouble maker a moment to realize what had happened, and he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride that Alan had finally been able to pull one over on him, "Well, well, well, looks like the student has become the master… I praise thee young padawan." With a grin, he leaped from the chair, and started to play catch me if you can with his eldest brother.

Said older brother, just kept chasing him, "Give me back my ID and credit card!"

Gordon laughed as he dodged another grab from Scott, "You need to hide your wallet better old man."

The commotion brought out the rest of the family in a dead sprint. All laughing in humor at the sight, Jeff most of all, even after all of these years, his boys hadn't changed. They were still fourteen and eight at heart.

"I'm going to wring your neck Fish face!" Scott continued his attempts to catch the slippery swimmer.

"Never!" Gordon shouted before he tripped, and was finally grabbed by Scott.

The rest of the Tracy's just continued to laugh as Gordon went soaring into the pool.

* * *

So... what did you think?

I enjoy reviews, and will read every single one I'm given. I'll also answer any questions you have.

I thanketh thee for showing interest, and will see you next weekend with another one- shot!

**Now on to one of my favorite parts!**

In this section, I leave either a joke or a recommendation! This post's winner is a recommendation!

I recommend the story **Alone by Misterida**.

It's great writing, with an excellent storyline. Tracy kids are so cute, and the idea of Alan going through a silence faze is genius!

Well, that's all for now. See you next time.

_GG_


End file.
